Manufacturers of ventilation systems often develop many different models of a single product type each having different functional features or aesthetic characteristics for product types that consumers seek both functional and aesthetic aspects. For example, many different models having different functional and aesthetic features are developed for under cabinet range hoods. The different models can have different price points or ranges; different aesthetic appearances or materials; different functional components or features; or customer requested custom aesthetic or functional features. The different models can satisfy market needs, but can present substantial challenges to manufacturers and installers.
For example, the different functional and aesthetic features of the different models can require different types of parts, different sized or shaped parts, and tooling. The different part types or dimensions and tooling can substantially increase the cost of manufacturing and delay manufacturing as the manufacturing line must frequently be retooled to account for the different shapes and sizes of the different models. Similarly, differently sized and shaped models can require different installation methods or parts, which can confuse installers and require custom installation techniques and parts for each model.
The development of a plurality of different models can be necessary to satisfy the market needs, but the different parts or shape and size of the different models can present significant manufacturing and installation drawbacks.